The forgotten little sister living in her brother's shadows
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Carla has always lived in the shadows of her elder brothers, always being pressured and pushed into bigger things just to keep up with them. She only wanted to live her own life without any rules or restrictions, will love prevail from within her darkness? Or will she fall to the impending evil within her when she hears about the news? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Wes-kun is so talented in the violin, and your younger brother is great at the piano I heard." A woman said to Wes at a social gathering hosted by the Evans family, the small girl had stayed behind in the edges of the party watching her eldest brother Wes being complimented; he noticed her hanging back like Soul was and reached out his hand to her kindly.

"Carla, why don't you come out and greet everyone, you're of the Evans family too." Wes said and she walked slowly to him, he smiled at her and she kept emotionless, Wes tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said it'd be alright.

"Oh my, who's that? Is that Wes-kun's little sister?" A woman asked looking down at the small child and Wes smiled and introduced her to them.

"This is my little sister Carla Evans, she's a talented singer, you should hear her, beautiful like angels." Wes said to them ruffling her hair and she looked up at him innocently, Carla opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, another dream about her old life as the youngest child of the rich Evans family.

Carla Mina Evans is 11 years old, she has long white hair like her brothers, red eyes, and she wears a light blue headband, a light blue skirt, a white and light blue sailor themed top, white knee-high socks, and light blue boots. Carla is a wonderful singer and she has decided to follow after Soul and Wes, becoming a famous singer and a student of Shibusen, or the DWMA, this year she told her parents and Wes that she was enrolling in the DWMA to become a meister. They were surprised at her and she left the room, grabbed her bag and headed out, already buying a place of her own, and she enrolled as a transfer student from the private school for girls that trained you just like the DWMA to become weapons and meisters. Carla was standing at the front gates nervously when she heard a boy calling out and then he fell from the top of a pillar, another was sitting against a pillar, they attacked her and she dodged swiftly but screamed, scared of it. The dust cleared and she was sitting on the ground having been knocked over and she looked up at the two, one was her elder brother Soul, and another she didn't know.

"N-nii-san!" She exclaimed at him surprised and he looked at her caught off guard, he helped her up and looked at her steadily.

"Carla, what're you doing here?" Soul asked her surprised, the boy with blue hair shocked and they went inside after she said she was transferring to his school because she was tired of being in Wes's shadow all the time. "I see, but why be a meister, you're a lovely singer, you could make it bigger and become more famous than Wes." Soul said as they were walking down the halls and they came to the classroom, Soul called Stein over and told him Carla just transferred today, he nodded and then Soul and the blue haired boy entered, Carla staying outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen up class, today we have a new transfer student, she's been in an all-girls private school until now so she's still adjusting but please take care of her, alright you can come in now Miss Evans." Professor Stein said to Carla and she stepped into the room timidly, she was a very shy girl and being with boys didn't help at all, Carla stood at the front next to Stein and he glanced at her. "For certain matters we aren't allowed to speak of, Miss Carla Mina Evans has come here, now Soul, I leave her in your care, she is your little sister after all." Stein said clearly and everyone was shocked, Carla stood there fidgeting and she sat next to Soul in her classes, she was guided through the school by Soul and his partner Maka.

"N…nii-san, who's this…Lord Death person?" Carla asked shyly, he looked at her and smiled; he ruffled her hair and loomed taller than her.

"He's a great guy, you'll like him nee-chan." Soul smiled at her and she softened a bit, they headed towards Lord Death's room to meet him face to face and when they entered and Carla went up to him, he turned around and she froze in fear. "Carla it's alright, he's not scary." Soul told her chuckling when she had screamed a hid behind him, she poked her head from behind him and was very timid and shy, Lord Death talked to her and eventually she had come out and was talking to him a little bit.

"Nii-san~!" Carla called happily and jumped to him, hugging him tightly, he looked surprised and they fell backwards, they were in the hall at the job board and Maka and Soul were looking for one.

"Carla…don't do that, you could hurt someone." Soul said smiling kindly to her, she giggled and let go of him, they stood up and Maka got her attention.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Carla do you have a partner? And what are you, Meister or weapon?" Maka asked her and Carla looked lost and then tilter her head saying she didn't know, Soul sighed and she giggled. "Well you look more like a meister, but if you were a weapon, what would you be?" Maka asked her and Carla shook her head, saying she wasn't a weapon, she then noticed a boy staring at her and she averted her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I don't know, but I just want to find a partner, I'm still afraid of this school though, there's so many boys here~ I don't know how to deal with it." Carla said fearfully and Maka put her hand on Carla's shoulder and smiled at her, Soul ruffled her hair and they waited for her to stop shaking in fear.

"U-um… Miss Evans I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Claude Faustus, it's nice to finally meet someone who's similar to me, I'm fairly new myself, just transferred last week actually." The boy who was staring at her introduced himself to her, she turned and was surprised, he was fairly good-looking, he had black hair, red eyes, and he was similar to Soul in height and looks. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were still looking for a partner, if it would be alright with you, how about being my meister?" He asked and caressed a piece of her hair, she blushed slightly and he smiled at her, she felt something in her twinge and she nodded smiling sweetly, Soul and Maka smiled at them and they continued to the training grounds.

Soul and Maka watched Carla and Claude talking and they tried for the first time a soul resonance, Carla stood there and held open her hand and Claude transformed into a bow, making arrows out of his soul. Carla looked down surprised and then smiled, saying a bow and arrow were the easiest for her to fight with, he transformed back and Stein took them to the shooting range, everyone raising a commotion because Claude was the best looking guy in the academy. He transformed again and she held him in great posture, she pulled the bow back and then fired, hitting the middle of the middle eyes, she then drew out two more arrows and fired them, both hitting the other two in the center of the eye. Stein praised her and Claude transformed back into his human form and stood beside her, she then sighed smiling sadly and looked down without seeing anything, Stein was curious and she put her arms behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I am from the Evans family, if I couldn't do this then what worth would I be of to mother and father? Nii-sama and nii-san are already recognized by mother and father so being the youngest I have more pressure to be better. I would still be stuck at home, living in Nii-sama's shadow, he's so good at what he does that everyone around him acknowledges him. I'm just the little sister who's living in the shadows of her family, I'm not all that good at what I do, Nii-sama says I sing well, like its angels, but the only thing I got that is truly unique to me in my ability in archery and my swordsmanship. My teacher says my blade is really kind, flowing, and flexible blade, saying I get it from my pure and innocent heart, but even now, he's always so hard on me, only ever seeing my brothers instead of me." Carla said clenching her fists, Soul's eyes widened then narrowed in sorrow, realizing that Carla had it much harder living in the shadows of Wes and him, Soul only ever living in Wes's shadow. "Well I need to get going now, I still have unpacking to do, now that I've moved out, and I guess I'll see you guys later then." Carla said hiding her eyes and she ran out, her tears glistening in the sun, she ran to her apartment without stopping and Soul and Maka chased after her, finding out she lived right next to them in their apartment building.

It was a few weeks after that and classes had just ended, Claude and Carla were picking out a job, they went to the job counter and they were cleared to go out and do it, the job they picked was to kill and harvest the Kishin egg souls of 20 people that were wreaking havoc in the capital of France. Carla got on the back of Claude's motorcycle and clung to him as they were racing to France, they had arrived smoothly and the motorcycle skidded to a stop, they got off and everyone was looking at them with awe. Claude took Carla's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and they set off to the capital, it didn't take long to spot the people listed in the job description, the culprits recognized them as students from Shibusen and took off running. Carla and Claude let go of each other's hand and ran as fast as ninjas could, they then were surrounded by the culprits and Carla smirked, Claude transformed into a sword and she was surprised. He told her to just fight and she did than, the culprits were captivated by her ability to turn the blade into kind, flowing, and flexible sword, she opened her eyes and cut them down and harvested their souls. Claude finished off the last soul and they headed back to the academy, stopping to eat, Carla clung to him and he smiled, they drove off, all of the French citizens staring at them and soon enough they were back at the Academy, Claude only having a few more souls to eat then to obtain a witch's soul. Carla and Claude were lucky because on every job they went to it had a large amount of Kishin eggs to obtain, so Claude was almost a Death Scythe, Soul greeted them and she giggled. They in together and Professor Stein came up to her, handed her a letter, and said it was mailed to the school that morning.

"Hm? What is it?" Carla mumbled to herself as she opened the letter and read it, tears streamed down her cheeks and her hands trembled as she held the letter, it was from Wes, stating that her childhood friend, Alexander Julienne, has passed away suddenly. "No…Alex… but why?" Carla sobbed and she crumpled the paper in her hands crying silently, "We were supposed to… grow up together… you promised not to …leave me alone ever…again." Carla whispered painfully and clutched the paper to her chest crying, she fell to her knees and Soul knelt by her and helped her up gently, Stein looked sad and Soul took her home, saying she should rest for a while. "Alex, why'd you have to leave me?!" She cried once she was back home, it hit her hard and she was in her worst state, she screamed in sadness and buried her face into her pillow crying, Soul sat in her living room, waiting until she calmed down. "Alex… I really did love you, idiot." Carla sniffled and got up, she went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, moved something then took out a small necklace box, she opened it and inside was a very beautiful necklace, it was their color, a bright and gentle blue and her tears fell onto the ground as she clutched it to her chest. "Why? Just why'd you have to leave me!?" She yelled at herself crying again, Soul opened the door when it was quiet and saw she had fallen asleep, clutching the necklace box, tear tracks on her cheeks, she was so peaceful and her dream was painfully sweet.


End file.
